


The A(d)vengers Calendar

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventiquattro drabble, come ventiquattro sono le finestre del Calendario dell’Avvento: ventiquattro piccole storie a tema da sfogliare aspettando Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non cogli la neve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Can't catch the snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581629) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Cold flame.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581634) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Electric Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583711) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583715) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Goodbye, Lili Marleen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585879) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585909) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [(Ch)roma(n)tic Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586218) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Due date truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587122) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Something true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590279) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [I'm not afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590303) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Professional work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590894) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591151) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596426) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596445) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Dear Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596465) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Don't look at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597221) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [For her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597247) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [It's too late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597801) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [A heart Elsewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601550) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Liquid jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601677) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [The night shift belongs to the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604299) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Come to the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604338) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [What will have in store the new year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605656) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * Translation into English available: [Sigel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606980) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)



Fictional Dream © 2012 (01 dicembre 2012)  
Thor, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/482/the-advengers-calendar)).

*

_A Bianca, che mi racconta di puffi partorienti e riesce a non farmi inorridire._

_# File 1: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff_

“C’è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto.”  
“Quale, delle tante?”  
I capelli di Natasha sono una rosa di sangue nel candore uniforme della trincea. In prima linea sono rimasti in due, vicini come sempre.  
“Da bambina, giocavo a cogliere la neve.”  
Un colpo di mortaio frusta l’aria, mentre un grappolo di schegge travolge e strazia una giovane betulla.  
“Perché me lo racconti?”  
“Perché una volta mi hai chiesto se fossi mai stata innocente. Cosa c’è di più ingenuo di un sogno irrealizzabile?”  
Clint sorride. “Invece non lo è.”  
Natasha lo guarda e non capisce. Allunga il braccio, le sfiora la guancia. “La neve… Io l’ho colta.”


	2. Fiamma fredda

_File #2: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte prima_  
  
Si è svegliato e lui non c’era: nel letto il gelo dell’assenza, la desolazione di un mattino di vento e neve.  
Ha cercato nel cielo un segno e ha trovato solo un’immobile distesa dal candore irreale.  
L’ha amato per cento notti, dopo averlo inseguito una vita.  
Ha accarezzato il suo nome e gliel’ha posato sulle labbra come un nuovo battesimo.  
  
 _Loki, Logi, Lock_ : un fratello, una fiamma, una catena.  
  
Si è fidato, perché quando l’amore è più forte del sangue, diventa un’illusione per due.  
Eppure Loki ha scelto un giorno di neve per dirgli addio: degli inganni, è l’unico sovrano.  



	3. Cuore elettrico

_File #3: Tony Starks/Pepper Potts_  
  
Non ci saranno diamanti, perché Tony Stark sa che chi fa sogni di filigrana, si umilia alla plastica di una carta di credito e a una felicità a scadenza.  
Non le dirà che è stato Jarvis a suggerirglielo.  
Non le sussurrerà _ti amo_ , _ti adoro_ , _ti sogno_.  
Non indosserà berrette di velluto rosso e non accetterà la vischiosa dolcezza del grog.  
Solo, quando sarà mezzanotte e New York esploderà di luce, le offrirà quel pacchetto e riderà della sua espressione stupita.  
“Un alimentatore? Sei impazzito, Tony?”  
Pazzo di lei, forse, perché se Iron Man ha un cuore elettrico, Pepper Potts è quanto gli dà la scossa. 


	4. Fiocco di neve

_File #4: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte seconda_  
  
Non può guardarsi alle spalle, perché tornerebbe indietro.  
Non può rimpiangerlo, perché non l’ha mai meritato.  
Non può restare, perché non puoi dire _casa_ una prigione.  
Non vuole chiamarlo errore, perché l’ha voluto troppo.  
Non vuole chiamarlo amore, perché sa di poco.  
Non vuole usare parole, perché quelle che conosce profumano di tradimento. E questa è una follia disperata, forse, ma non una menzogna.  
Non ha gesti che non raccontino la vergogna e la fuga.  
 _Se tu mi vedessi_ , pensa. _Se immaginassi…_  
E poi ricorda che solo per quegli occhi è stato immacolato come neve. E, come neve, tra le sue braccia si è sciolto sino a fiorire.  



	5. Addio a Lili Marleen

_File #5: Steve Rogers_  
  
Suonavano _Lili Marleen_ e sognavi casa.   
La birra era più buona, in quel tempo sospeso tra sogni e macerie, la Storia giovane.   
Le guerre avevano un fronte e sulle spalle portavi la bandiera.   
Credere era più facile di quanto non fosse vivere, ma sapevi almeno perché morivi.   
Steve fissa schermi al plasma, luminarie artificiali, proiezioni di un presente-futuro.   
L’abete del Rockefeller Center sembra sempre lo stesso, come una festa di neve e di famiglia.   
Per chi ce l’ha ancora, almeno.   
“Non mi devi niente. Offro io,” dice Beth.   
E poi capita anche che, sotto l’albero, scarti un po’ di speranza.  



	6. Risacca

_File #6: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte terza_  
  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto l’amore, c’era tanta rabbia.  
La seconda, nel cuore solo nebbia.  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto l’amore, la pelle di Loki era fredda come neve.  
La bocca, invece, calda da bruciare e da scioglierti dentro.  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto l’amore, Thor non ha chiuso gli occhi.  
La seconda, non li ha mai aperti.  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto l’amore, nel petto di Loki c’era tempesta.  
La seconda, le onde lente di una dolce risacca.  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto l’amore, Thor non sapeva come sarebbe finita.  
Soprattutto, vorrebbe che non fosse mai cominciata. 


	7. Proposte c-roma(n)tiche

_File #7: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark [bromance]_  
  
“E l’albero?” dice Tony, inclinato sulla soglia del laboratorio. “Non è Vigilia senza il kitsch rassicurante di un abete glassato di luci colorate.”  
“Non credo al Natale,” taglia corto Bruce, perché l’unica nascita che l’ha visto protagonista è stata anche la fine di tutto. Il Natale profuma di Betty e il suo ricordo somiglia a una vecchia decorazione incrinata: qualcosa di bello, che il tempo ha danneggiato senza rimedio.  
“Nemmeno io, ma ogni tanto ci provo.”  
“A fare cosa?”  
“A ricominciare.”  
Bruce abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Se ti andasse un po’ di compagnia… Ho anche una nuova fascia rossa per lo smoking.”  
“E allora?”  
“Col verde si abbina bene.” 


	8. Verità a scadenza

_File #8: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte quarta_  
  
La verità è che la menzogna è una forma d’amore: quando la realtà fa male, quando il futuro non esiste, è giusto affidare al sogno un sentimento fragile come il cristallo di rocca.  
Ami e accarezzi promesse in punta di lingua, prima di scioglierle in un bacio.  
Cedi e non t’interroghi sui costi: hai già mentito mille volte – una in più non sarà l’inferno.  
Poi arriva l’inverno, ma la tua pelle non lo sente, perché le fiacche braci cui hai ceduto sono diventate un incendio.  
Il Maestro d’Inganni non può ingannare se stesso: Loki se ne è accorto troppo tardi. 


	9. Qualcosa di vero

_File #9: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark [bromance]_  
  
“Ciao, Capitano.”  
C’è solo una persona che lo apostrofi così; una sola che non si preoccupi di riuscire irritante, perché non crede alle regole del vivere civile – o forse alle regole e basta.  
“La Hill ha un gran culo, non credi?”  
Vigilia allo S.H.I.E.L.D. è una mascherata di rossi accesi e oro fasullo.  
“Pensavo che fossi impegnato.”  
“Impegnato, non cieco… E tu? Non hai una donna da farmi conoscere?”  
“Non credo che te la presenterei, Stark.”  
“Non sei gentile, Capitano.”  
Steve sorride. “Una ci sarebbe,” dice, e gli allaccia le spalle.  
No: sotto l’albero, c’è anche qualcosa di vero. 


	10. Io non ho paura

_File #10: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte quinta_  
  
“Non sai di cosa stai parlando.”  
“So quello che ho sempre cercato.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. Gli occhi di Thor sono specchi che detesta, perché riflettono solo azzurro: negli occhi di Thor è un mostro anche quando non vorrebbe – e non lo sopporta.  
“Credimi: tu non sai.”  
Loki abbandona la tensione del Seiðr, la maschera di un’umanità rassicurante. Abbandona la pelle che ha vestito e una vita presa in prestito.  
“Questo è quello che sono.”  
Thor sorride. “Posso toccarti comunque?”  
Thor non ha paura.  
Loki chiude gli occhi. Lui sì: ha paura di poter essere felice, perché chi nasce nel freddo, al caldo, gocciola. Miele. 


	11. Un lavoro da professionisti

_File #11: Natasha Romanoff & Phil Coulson_  
  
“Ancora non riesco a credere di essermi lasciata coinvolgere…”  
“Da come ne parli, sembra che tu abbia paura, agente Romanoff.”  
No: l’ultima volta in cui ha avuto davvero paura, a Budapest cadeva la neve. E non solo quella.  
“Non approfittartene, Phil: una resurrezione dovrebbe essere abbastanza anche per te.”  
“Non immaginavo che la facessi così lunga.”  
New York è un tripudio di luci. Nell’aria, l’odore di una felicità glassata, calda e quieta.  
Un odore che suona sempre estraneo a chi è cresciuto nel bianco e nel rosso.  
“Se cercavi una consulente per lo shopping natalizio, avresti dovuto chiedere alla tua violoncellista.”  
“Per Captain America? Meglio affidarsi ai professionisti.”


	12. Blizzard

_Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte sesta_  
  
I ricordi sono un blizzard: un vento freddo-caldo che cancella chi sei per trasformarti in uno scatto opaco.  
Sono l’infanzia perduta, l’innocenza maciullata e una sconfitta dolorosa.  
Sono la prima volta in cui ti ha teso la mano tra le sbarre per farti una carezza.  
La prima volta in cui ti ha offerto la bocca come un dono e non come un castigo.  
Sono una pietra nel petto che scivola sempre più in basso.  
Una pietra che pesa.  
Una pietra per due.  
La neve gli arriva ormai ai polpacci. Loki sa che in quel momento sarà solo.  
È giusto così.


	13. Candele

_File #13: Jane Foster_  
  
Hai inseguito comete e corteggiato buchi neri; sognato nebulose e consumato il cielo con lo sguardo.  
Non credevi in Dio e contavi le stelle. _È vuoto, Lassù. Neutrini e polvere_ , ti dicevi.  
L’unico dogma era l’antimateria: nel nome del padre, non aspettavi qualcuno che dell’immensità fosse figlio.  
E ora che dal cielo cade densa la neve e le stelle sembrano più vicine, te ne stai con il naso all’aria ad aspettare un nuovo miracolo.  
Thor ha detto che tornerà e hai scelto di fidarti.  
A volte i sogni sono candele accese nel buio dei giorni e tu vuoi salvare quella debole fiamma.


	14. Bugiardo

_File #14: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte settima_  
  
“Domanda perdono e ogni tortura avrà fine.”  
Tra le sbarre, tutto quel che di vivo restava, erano i suoi occhi.  
“Parlerò con nostro padre. Gli dirò…”  
“Tu? Tu, eloquente quanto un pentapalmo?”  
Thor ha riso. “Non ricordavo più il suono della tua voce.”  
Loki avrebbe inghiottito volentieri la lingua.  
Poteva resistergli, in fondo. Non ne aveva più voglia.  
Si è avvicinato alla grata, le labbra socchiuse e il cuore in gola.  
Thor ha teso il braccio, senza paura. Le sue dita erano caldissime.  
“Sembri neve,” ha detto. “Ti sciogli al tocco.”  
Non le ha chiamate _lacrime_ : è un bugiardo come lui.  
Eppure non può fare a meno di amarlo.


	15. Dear Santa

_File #15: Darcy Lewis_  
  
Dear Santa,  
so che non ho cinque anni (e anche allora ero abbastanza sveglia da sapere che non c’eri), ma, con quanto è capitato negli ultimi tempi, ho deciso di non rischiare: anche Odino era articolo da World of Warcraft e poi ha mandato il figlio a smentirci. Mancano solo elfi e hobbit e comincio a fidarmi dei Maya.  
Poiché sono generosa, tuttavia, non ti chiedo niente per me: l’unico regalo che vorrei è un vichingo di due metri da recapitare nel camino giusto. Magari quando è spento. Il destinatario? Un’imbranata che mi deve sei crediti e un i-pod.  
Darcy  
  
P.S. Ce l’hai Facebook?


	16. Non guardarmi

_File #16: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte ottava_  
  
Loki è sempre stato bravo a far perdere le proprie tracce: come una bestia ferita, cercava il buio e il silenzio.  
 _Non guardarmi_ , urlavano quegli occhi – lo sguardo ostile e duro di chi ci crede davvero.  
“Non penso di poterti obbedire,” ha detto Thor dopo la prima notte insieme, le dita intrecciate alle bande d’ossidiana dei suoi capelli.  
Loki gli ha dato le spalle. Sulla grana pallida di una pelle di luna, il segno di ogni morso era un sigillo rosso vivo.  
Rosso come il sangue in cui ha smesso di credere.  
“Pensi davvero di potermi amare?”  
“Non ho bisogno di pensare quello che vivo.”


	17. Per lei

_File #17: Clint Barton & Tony Stark_  
  
“Niente di personale, Legolas, ma ti assicuro che due o tre cose sulla vostra discutibile vita sessuale preferirei ignorarle.”  
Barton non raccoglie e ammira dalla terrazza le mille luci di New York.  
Tony non ricorda granché dell’infanzia, ma il felice stupore del Natale nicchia da qualche parte, come una reliquia.  
“Posso sapere, almeno, a parte il mio innato buongusto e il mio indiscutibile fascino, cosa mi renderebbe adatto a…”  
“Vendevi armi, no?”  
“Un secolo fa… E allora?”  
“Secondo te, cos’è più elegante? Una classica Beretta o l’ultima automatica della Smith & Wesson?”  
“Io credo che dovreste cominciare a eccitarvi con i porno come tutti i maniaci normali.”


	18. Troppo tardi

_File #18: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte nona_  
  
Si è spinto sino ai confini estremi del settentrione, là dove respiri solo ghiaccio e neve.  
Forse ha seguito l’istinto; forse il bisogno di annullarsi nel bianco.  
Sotto le dita, il ventre è una vescica pulsante.  
Quando se n’è accorto, era già tardi.  
Troppo tardi.  
Un sorriso amaro: è la costante di una vita da perdente.  
Ha scoperto tardi di amarlo più di se stesso.  
Tardi ha compreso che solo uno avrebbe pagato un amore indecente e clandestino.  
Ha il fiato corto, la pelle livida.  
Il corpo è pronto. Il cuore, no: è ancora altrove.  
Loki guarda il cielo immobile dell’inverno.  
 _Vorrei che avesse i tuoi occhi_ , pensa, e sogna tempesta.


	19. Il cuore altrove

_File #19: Bruce Banner_  
  
È crudele, l’amore, perché è un succedersi di riti indimenticabili.  
Fa male, l’amore, perché s’incolla alla pelle e brucia quando non ne hai più abbastanza.  
  
 _Il Natale alla Culver, ricordi?_  
 _Ricordi, Betty?_  
  
Il campus invaso dalla neve e un alberello stento, accanto alla porta del laboratorio.  
  
“Ma lavorate sempre, voi due? Anche a Natale?”  
  
E lei ti strizzava l’occhio, perché l’amore puoi farlo ovunque: tra cavie e provette, in una cucina incasinata, nel letto che immaginate di dividere per sempre.  
  
 _Betty._  
  
Un ricordo che si scioglie come neve a primavera, sotto i cieli noncuranti di Calcutta.  
Una miseria per un’altra miseria che non ha lacrime, né nascite da festeggiare.


	20. Giada liquida

_File #20: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte decima_  
  
La consapevolezza è arrivata all’improvviso e profumava di esultanza, perché l’amore è sempre un dare a perdere, senza condizioni.  
Invece Loki gli ha offerto il proprio cuore.  
Se n’è accorto una mattina d’inverno, quando ha aperto gli occhi e lui c’era ancora. Pallido e freddo, riposava sul fianco, senza osare toccarlo davvero.  
Thor ha teso il braccio e l’ha reclamato a sé. Le iridi di Loki, nella penombra dorata delle braci, erano giada liquida.  
“Sono rimasto,” ha detto – e c’erano stupore e rabbia su quelle labbra.  
“Sì, sei rimasto,” ha ripetuto. E poi gli ha cucito la bocca con il filo vischioso della voglia.


	21. Il turno di notte lo fanno le stelle

_File #21: Beth the waitress_  
  
“Allora tanti auguri!”  
  
Darla si avvolge la sciarpa attorno alla zazzera di corti capelli castani e le lancia un bacio.  
Era di turno, quel ventiquattro dicembre, prima che Beth le offrisse la possibilità di festeggiare in famiglia.  
Beth senza radici e con la testa tra le nuvole.  
Beth che dalla campagna è arrivata a New York per scoprire l’emozione di un cielo a portata di mano.  
Beth che guarda la neve e prega per un piccolo, candido miracolo: se il turno di notte lo fanno le stelle, forse anche la sua potrà brillare.  
 _Tlin_ , _tlin_ : la campanella trilla acuta e le strappa un brivido incredulo.  
“Ciao, Capitano.”

 **N.d.A.:** Il titolo - bellissimo - non è mio, ma appartiene a uno splendido _corto_ di Erri De Luca.


	22. Venuto al mondo

_File #22: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte undicesima_  
  
Lo chiamano ‘venuto al mondo’ e intendono il nuovo nato – la piccola speranza grinzosa che dici ‘figlio’.  
Dovrebbero usare un'altra espressione – condannato, ad esempio. Condannato alla vita, alla delusione, alla morte.  
Invitato con un filo di voce.  
Maledetto con un ringhio o con un urlo (e sempre solitario).  
Loki respira dolore e freddo per un cucciolo che avrà odore di neve.  
Un cucciolo infelice come la stupida creatura che l'ha concepito – padre, madre, mostro.  
Strizza le palpebre.  
Il sangue ha un dolce profumo; profetiche sono le rune che schizza sulla pietra.  
 _Is_ , il ghiaccio.  
 _Nyd_ , il bisogno.  
 _Wynn_ , la gioia.  
Un’ultima lacrima.  
Una lacrima sola e poi il pianto.


	23. Cosa porterà il nuovo anno

_File #23: All stars_  
  
“Hai visto, il Capitano? Magari perde la verginità prima di compiere un secolo.”  
Tony lo avvicina per dividere una stoccata maligna. È il suo modo di voler bene, e Bruce lo sa.  
“Carina… Un tipo anni Cinquanta.”  
“Ti aspettavi altro?”  
Steve sembra felice. Clint e Natasha lo sono senz’altro.  
Bruce, prima o poi, premerà l’interruttore – e sarà buio.  
“Non è ancora mezzanotte, ma, per ragioni di fuso, ti consiglio di parlarle adesso: non è stato facile trovarla, ma a cosa servirebbero altrimenti gli amici?”  
  
“Ciao,” sospira lei, lontana mille anni e mille mari.  
E Bruce si chiede cosa porterà il nuovo anno, perché ha voglia di viverlo.


	24. Sigel

_File #24: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Parte dodicesima (epilogo)_  
  
“Ti ho trovato!”  
Esordisce così e solo per questo, forse, meriterebbe uno schiaffo. È una creatura limita e semplice, Thor, eppure ha piegato il dio del Caos.  
Un dio fragile, dolorante, sfinito.  
“Dunque?”  
Stretta tra una pelliccia di lupo e il suo petto, la debole _cosa_ sospira beata. L’ha sfamata con il Seiðr e chiamata nel mondo, anche se ancora non ha un nome.  
“Perché sei sparito?”  
Loki bacia un piccolo pugno chiuso candido come neve.  
“Usa l’immaginazione.”  
Thor cerca tra le volute di un nido improvvisato l’erede del Tuono.  
“Ti somiglia.”  
“Aspetta di sentirlo piangere.”  
Ha gli occhi di suo padre e, come Thor, è sole e tempesta.  
Un cucciolo fortunato.

* _Sigel_ è la runa che simboleggia il sole.


End file.
